The Prince's Last Drink
by Aeliren85
Summary: Anduin Wrynn asked for a "Surprise drink". He's about to get one hell of a surprise. R&R!


**I don't know what came over me, but anyways... Strangest story I've written.**

* * *

Prince Anduin Wrynn was concentrating, thinking of what he should do next. His opponent looked at him from the opposite side of the table.

"Problems, young prince?" Wrathion said mockingly.

Anduin smirked, making his move. There was no way he'd counter that one. He leaned slowly on his chair, so as to not hurt his leg. "Your move."

As Wrathion studied the board on which they played, a Pandaren came up the stairs. "Will any of you have a drink?" Tong asked.

"Ah, Tong! You always arrive at the right moment. Yes, I'll have a glass, if you please." Wrathion said, not lifting his head from the board. "Your turn."

"And the young prince?"

"Surprise me." Anduin said, not lifting his head either.

Anduin's guards and Sunwalker Dezco motionned that they didn't want anything, and Tong left to get the two men's drinks.

"Your turn, Wrathion."

Downstairs, Tong searched in his cabinet for something suitable for the Prince. He saw an unmarked, slightly dusty bottle in the back, and grabbed it, nodding in satisfaction.

As he made his way upstairs he could hear Anduin's groan at defeat. He set the drinks on the table.

"Here are your drinks, gentlemen." He said, before leaving them. Wrathion took a sip from his drink.

"That's refreshing! Are you up for another, while we wait for my champion to return?"

Anduin nodded at him. "Very well." He took a sip from his own drink, wrinkling at the taste.

"What _is _this stuff? It tastes like... _urgh_!" He fell to the floor, gripping his throat. "It feels like it's burning in my throat!" Anduin's guards rushed over, while Dezco ran downstairs to get Tong.

"How... could he... ?" Anduin said, before falling into darkness.

* * *

Sometime later, he woke. He looked around. He was sitting in his chair again, but his crutches still layed on the ground after they fell. And yet something felt wrong. Around him, watching, were Tong, Wrathion, Dezco and his guards, all looking dismayed.

"What are you looking at? Did I hit my head?" His throat still felt like it was burning, and he reached for his forehead to see if he had bumped himself. But what he found shocked him more.

Hair. Lots of it. _I never had this much hair... _he thought. For a moment, panic nearly struck him, but he kept his feelings in control. "Furlbrow, get me a mirror!" He said to one of his soldiers. The guard complied, and a moment later came back up with a nice, medium-sized mirror, handing it to Anduin.

Anduin took a look in the glass and nearly fell off his chair. Staring back from the mirror was a young blonde lady, about his age. She looked alot like a younger Tiffin. "No... This can't be! Tong, what was that drink?" He noticed that whatever was in the drink turned his clothes into a dress. He could't believe what just happenned to him. For a surprise, that was one hell of a surprise.

Wrathion seemed to be on the verge of laughter while Dezco and the guards seemed bewildered. At that moment, he heard an all-to-familiar voice coming from downstairs, one he DEFINATLY didn't want to hear. _Not now... _He thought.

* * *

Varian Wrynn walked into the inn tired, slumping on a nearby chair. His son had better be in this inn. Either way, he was never climbing those steps again. Much to his dismay, he found out that he could easily have flown one of Lion's Landing kites to the top, but he dismissed the thought. When he heard his son had left the Vale, he thought he had evaded his guards once more. He was glad to learn that they were still watching him now.

He got up and walked to the bar, tapping on the counter a bit. There didn't seem to be anyone else. He heard voices coming from upstairs, so maybe that's where they're all at. Other than that, there was a Pandaren standing in a corner, wielding a polearm, and two oddly-dressed women sitting at a table.

A Pandaren came down the stairs as he heard the tapping. "Ah, sir! Welcome to the Tavern in the Mists! How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for my son... And I could use a glass of wine."

The Pandaren looked at him with a frown. "Would your son happen to be a young man named Anduin? He's been staying here a while, however, recently..."

"What happenned to him?" Varian said, leaving his drink on the counter.

"Oh, nothing bad. But it might shock you." The Pandaren gestured to him to climb up the stairs.

"Anduin, are you..." Varian didn't finish his phrase as he looked at the scene before him.

A black teenager was sitting on his chair, almost seeming as if he's holding back a laugh. A Tauren was standing next to two Royal Guards, a bewildered look on his face. But what left him speechless was the young girl sitting on a chair, a mirror in her hands, dressed in the blue and gold colors of Stormwind, a crutch lying next to the chair.

"Hi... father..." Anduin said slowly, a nervous smile on his/her face.


End file.
